1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transformation method and a data transformation circuit capable of saving numeral operations, and more particularly, to a data transformation method and a data transformation circuit encoding a plurality of digital data to save numeral operations according to a canonical signed digit (CSD) encoding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multipliers and adders are basic elements of an electronic system usually used in numeral operations. The usage of the multipliers and adders is rather frequent whenever in sigma-delta circuits, filters, or modulators. Factories are devoted to improving efficiency of circuit designs, such as improving the operational speed, reducing hardware devices, saving chip areas, and lowering power consumption. However, more and more numeral operations are needed with the increasing the complexity of chip functions, which result in more and more multipliers and adders being used in circuits. Thus not only manufacturing cost is increased but also hardware areas are increased.
Furthermore, the operations of the multipliers waste quite a lot of time, which will cause power consumption in the view of hardware structure. Hence, how to save numeral operations to save the usage of the multipliers and adders further becomes an import topic of the field.